justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Liar
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = May 17, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |pictos = 152 |dg = |pc = |gc = |nowc = BadLiar |choreo = Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/BZGWFhGjF3s/?taken-by=shirleyhenault |perf = Shirley Henault https://www.instagram.com/p/BZGZvhegULr/|nogm = 3|mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |lc = }}"Bad Liar" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with bubblegum pink hair tied in a ponytail with bangs. She wears a yellow short sleeved shoulder cut out shirt and a light blue denim vest, and a pair of light blue glasses. She also wears blue knee socks and a pink skirt and sneakers. She has an orange glove and an outline which is supposed to represent the dancer as a sketch. Background During the verses, the background is mainly white with different sketches, like windows, plants, cacti, houses and apartments, bicycles and traffic lights which move to the left gradually. During the chorus, the sketches are mainly of dandelions scattered around, and dandelions which get too close grow more dandelions from their petals. The background also randomly shows random colored squares and rectangles. Most of the sketches and items are usually left in black and white, but occasionally turn colored. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Raise and circle your arms up in a counter-clockwise direction. Gold Move 2: Swing your arms in and move to the right. Gold Move 3. Punch your right fist into your left palm. Badliar gm 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Badliar gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Badliar gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badliar gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Badliar gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badliar gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Bad Liar'' is the second song by Selena Gomez (as a solo entry) in the series. **However, if her discography with The Scene is considered, this is her fourth appearance in the series. **This is her eleventh overall song to be featured in the whole franchise. *''Bad Liar'' was teased on social media. Its lyrics were quoted in the Italian teaser.https://www.instagram.com/p/BY8q6BCgdjR/https://www.instagram.com/p/BY8mes8ggi7/ *''Bad Liar was leaked one day before the teaser was revealed. *The title of ''Bad Liar’s Ubisoft UK preview spelled "OFFICIAL" in the title as "OFFICIEL" for a few minutes before changing it to the English version of the word. *The dancer, as seen in the Beta avatar, was supposed to use a different color scheme. *As seen in the menu assets, the coach was meant to have a straight, thick black and white outline instead of the ripped one used in-game. *The lyric line in the bridge "Reality actuality a reality", in which the letter R in reality is not capitalized. Gallery Game Files BadLiar Cover Generic.jpg|''Bad Liar'' Badliar cover albumcoach.png| album coach Badliar banner bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) BadLiar Albumbkg.png| menu banner (7th-Gen) Badliar ava.png|Avatar BadLair_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Badliar menu.png|'' '' on the menu Badliar load.png|Loading screen Badliar coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen badliar gameplay.png|Gameplay Promotional Images badliar teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BY8q6BCgdjR/https://www.instagram.com/p/BY8mes8ggi7/ Behind the Scenes Badliar concept art 1.jpg Badliar concept art 2.jpg Badliar concept art 3.jpg Badliar concept art 4.jpg badliar concept art 5.jpg badliar concept art 6.jpg Beta Elements Badliar p1 beta ava.png|Beta avatar Others badliar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badliar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Selena Gomez - Bad Liar Teasers Bad Liar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Liar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Bad Liar - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Selena Gomez Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Leaked Songs